Electrical power plants include many complex systems and subsystems with interactions between components that can require careful or orchestrated control in order to reduce operating costs, extract maximum return on investments, and operate within safe limits. Such control may rely on a dependable monitoring of equipment and prediction of outcomes. Models using look-up-tables have been used for monitoring or predicting operations of certain power generation and transmission systems, but such predictions based on static or linear modeling may not provide predictions with sufficient resolution, detail, or accuracy.